FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a device for guiding, driving, and locking a slot-in module of electrical or electronic equipment in a cabinet, it being necessary for the circuits of the slot-in module to be connected to those of the cabinet by coupling the connectors of the slot-in module to those of the cabinet (or rack).